


ClowderClan Info

by MageWolf



Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [3]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Exactly What It Says on the Tin, Implied/Referenced Sex, Just Add Kittens, Multi, Original Cat Clans (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: Exactly what it says on the tin
Series: Onewhisker/Firestar Fam [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096586
Kudos: 5





	ClowderClan Info

**CLOWDERCLAN INFO:**

**Origins:**

One day, about a decade after the clans were founded, because of what seemed like a sickness spreading throughout the town from twoleg to twoleg, they left the city abandoned and empty, most kittypets gone with them. The few left joined the clans, no seeing anywhere else to go. However, a few strange kit were birthed, seeming dead at first before coming back to life. They claimed they were twolegs in a past life, reborn as cats. They would often be clumsy and talk strangely, along with having strangely elongated dewclaws and able to grab things, making the clan cats wonder what was up with them. After the thirtieth case, the medicine cats sought out StarClan, and they confirmed they felt bad enough for the twolegs to give some of them another chance at life. As it turns out, they twolegs were going through a wide-spread illness that made them lose weight, gain a fever, and throw up anything they ate until they died of starvation. The clan cats decided to keep the kits, as they were sure they could give them the second chance they were looking for. However, three years after the city was abandoned, the kittypets and twoleg-borns teamed up and decided that the twolegs lived much better than the clan cats before the sickness. They didn't struggle during the winter, they had time to explore passions, they weren't forced to become medicine cats if they didn't like being a warrior or were disabled. So, they managed to convince a third of the clan cats to join them, even to just to see if this idea would work. So, the cats left in the night, determined to rebuild the town.

The twoleg-borns and kittypets managed to get supplies, the twoleg-borns being able to actually manipulate the materials left behind and rebuild and the kittypets giving them a good idea of what they would need to build. The kittypets and twoleg-borns helped the clan cats settle in, and soon their first achievement was putting cat-doors into all the buildings, giving everycat easy access to all buildings. This was followed by getting clean water to everyone, and then they re-furbished the building to better suit the new inhabitants. However, they were a nameless clan, too busy with building to think about it. Then, the leader, a former kittypet by the name of Hawkstorm, suggested ClowderClan, as he heard humans refer to a group of cats as a clowder. And so, ClowderClan was born, with new ranks added.

Soon, two of the medicine cats and Hawkstorm went off to find a source to talk to StarClan. They eventually did, finding a pond in a backyard on the edge of the city. There, Hawkstar received his nine lives.

But the clans were unhappy with the competition, as the ClowderClan cats were hunting on the edge of the territories to get prey and herbs. Soon, ClowderClan began showing up at the gatherings, sharing news from the city. They mentioned how they were doing very well in the city, even if food was short. Cats began to consider joining, as they liked the idea of an easier life. However, the clan leaders were furious, angry that these cats who left their clans DARED to show their faces in the territories ever again! They were even angrier when cats began to leave for ClowderClan. The last straw was when ClowderClan asked if they could have the Tallpines in ThunderClan and barn up in WindClan for the winter, as they had many kits over the summer along with new cats joining and needed the extra prey to feed everyone. The clan leaders announced that ClowderClan could not set paw on their territories again, as they already turned their backs on the clans and their way of life. Hawkstar was mad, but keep his cool, asking politely if they could at least give them the barn, as WindClan never used it anyways. But the leader were angry even at that request and demanded they leave. However, Hawkstar decided he wouldn't leave, standing his ground for his clan. A battle ensued, the moons of tension finsally reaching a boiling point.

In the end, the other clans lost half of their warriors. ClowderClan lost a third. However, in the style of The First Battle, the spirits of the cats who died scolded the warriors for allowing their loyalties to divide them and get most of their warriors killed. They espically chewed out the leaders for letting this happen in the first place. Now, ShadowClan and ThunderClan were leaderless, most of their warriors and deputies gone. The StarClan cats urged ThunderClan and ShadowClan cats left to join ClowderClan, as now they were too few to survive the winter. Hawkstar agree dto take them in as long as they followed the rules of the clan, and the two clans reluctantly agreed to join them.

A few moons later, WindClan joined ClowderClan, as the twolegs who lived at the barn were trying to catch and fix them, sending them off to be kittypets. Hawkstar gladly accepted them, doing his best to acclimate the new cats. Finally, RiverClan joined as well due to a poisoned river and fish. Hawkstar accepted them as usual. Eventually, the clan decided to use the old territory for water, prey, herbs, and Rouds. Moons later, Hawkstar died, having three loving mates and ten kits. A ShadowClan cat named Nightgaze took over the position. He was an apprentice when ShadowClan joined ClowderClan, but he loved how peaceful the life was, how it allowed him freedom to pursue art. He was a level-headed peacekeeper, one who preferred words to violence. And thus begins the tale of ClowderClan...

**Notes:**

\- Due to breeding with twoleg-borns, most cats have long dewclaws capable of grabbing things

\- Cats have longer life spans due to the easier lifestyle. The average lifespan is usually twenty years old, but the oldest cat was thirty. Kits usually get apprenticed at ten moons old, and apprentices are made warriors at two years old.

\- They use radios and write letter to communicate and spread info

\- An apprentice is trained in every rank until they find out which rank they're best at

\- All ranks are respected and it would considered incredibility rude to bad-mouth a cat because of their job

\- While there are in fights due to old clan rivalries, most cats see no need for that

\- LGBTQ cats are accepted, no questions asked

\- Disabled cats were shoved into being Healers until several years ago when they started doing protests to let them do other jobs. They were fairly successful, but there are still prejudice against disabled cats

**Ranks:**

Leader is the same

Deputy is the same, but there are three deputies

Healers are the same, but there are usually at minimum 10 healers at a time. Healers are encouraged to get an apprentice anywhere from 8-12 years old. They are also allowed to have a family because the rule in canon is BS

But where we get different is that a warrior refers to cats that are currently contributing to the clan, over 2 years old, and not a high rank. And it's not one rank, it refers to all the ranks like that

Guards are like the police but fair

Soldiers are the fighters of the clan. They also patrol the hunting areas to make sure strange cat's aren't trying to take prey

Hunters are the hunter of the clan. Enough said.

Messengers are the mailcats and peacekeepers of the clan. They deliver mail and help the high ranks in keeping peace.

Workers are the working class. They can do a variety of manual labor and other assorted jobs; crafting furniture, blacksmithing, sewer cleanup, construction work, repairing buildings, garbage cat, grocery store bagger and restocker, etc. They are highly respected for doing jobs no one else wants to do and are paid quite a bit

Caretakers are basically the baby sitters and child care workers of the clan. They watch the kits when the parents go out, are often teachers or help kits and apprentices in some way.

Artisans are usually cats who pursue creative pursuits, like art, music, books, designers, etc.

Advisors are cats who either help advise the high ranks or help cats with mental health. A cat must be above 4 and are either very wise and clever, or reliable and kind

Apprentices are like the apprentices of the books,

Parents are what it says. They get a year of leave before they are required to come back, since it takes a year for the kits to be weaned. And any gender is allowed to to stay at home with the kits.

Kits are like the kits of the books

Elders are the same, and they usually retire at 16-18 years old


End file.
